


Game dates and cuddles

by ymanimon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymanimon/pseuds/ymanimon
Summary: Kyoutani and Shigeru cuddling up while playing video games all day long.





	

Kyoutani's lying so comfortable. His head on Yahaba's chest, arm on his belly, leg entangled in his legs, Yahaba's arm around him.

They've been playing games all day long. He doesn't even know how Yahaba's not complaining about this. He's still playing games in this position, isn't his arm sleeping, isn't this uncomfortable for him!?

All Kentarou knows is this is the most comfortable he's ever been. The body warmth of Yahaba around him, listening to his heartbeat, feeling him breathing beneath him. Everything's so peaceful right now. He doesn't want anything to change now, just staying here forever, in this position doesn't seem like a bad idea to him. 

He feels Yahaba shift a little, which shakes him out of his thoughts. He moves his head so he can see his face. He looks back down again when he sees Yahaba looking at the tv, his full attention turned to the tv. He turns to look at the tv, he's still playing bioshock. He loves bioshock, they both do, but Yahaba's just a little better at it. Yahaba doesn't seem to have motion sickness either, which was the reason Kyoutani had to stop playing anything for a little while. 

Yahaba's come further though, he remembers this part from the gameplay he's seen. He knows what's going to happen soon and decides to watch Yahaba play a little and when he knows the cutscene is going to start playing soon he moves a little so he can look at Yahaba's reaction in a comfortable position when it happens. 

He hears the music change and hears the dialogue. The cutscene's starting, he knows exactly what it looks like and what's happening. He looks at Yahaba, who looks like he's really into it. He can see his eyes widen, "wait, what?". He can hear the scream and the yelling behind him on the screen. Yahaba sits up a little straighter, eyes even wider than before

"Wait are you kidding me?"

Yahaba turns to look at Kyoutani:

"Are you kidding me??? You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

Kyoutani can't help but smile a little, seeing Yahaba so shocked. Who didn't know this!? It was even in the demo!

Yahaba pauses the game. Lays back again, hands on his face.

"O my god, I did not see that coming."

Kyoutani keeps on staring at him with that smug smile. Yahaba moves his hands out of his face and looks at Kyoutani. 

"Ken-Chan... why didn't you tell me..."

"This is exactly why."

Yahaba knows what he means, knows that Kyoutani wanted to see his reaction, the little shit.  
Yahaba grabs Kyoutani with his arms, pulling him up a bit, more onto him. Seeing Kyoutani getting a little started, but just for a second.  
They look at each other, silent, both smiling, looking each other in the eyes. 

"Ken-chan, you're so mean."

Kyoutani is silent for a second, thinking of what to say next, how to say it next.

"Well, I'm not the only one."

He can see Yahaba's reaction change, one eyebrow going up, his smile changing into a thin line. Kyoutani can't help but smile even more. He can feel the hold becoming tighter and himself being pulled even more into Shigeru, his expression changed once again, now a smug smile displaying on his face.

"You seriously are the worste."

"No I'm not and you know it."

He can see Yahaba thinking for a bit.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right."

Shigeru gives him a kiss, Kyoutani returning it immediately. It's still a bit weird, kissing, hugging, calling each other's first names. But he's getting so much more comfortable with it after three months of doing so. 

"Ken-Chan, i love you."

Oh no. He did not expect this one. Kyoutani can feel himself getting red.  
He turns his head away to put his nose into the neck of Yahaba. Quietly replying. 

"... I love you too, Shigeru."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahh I normally don't write fluffy things, I was bored and decided to try it out. :x  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
